


Coming in love

by Vendetta000



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta000/pseuds/Vendetta000
Summary: 如果相爱 没有罪恶





	Coming in love

Coming in (love)  
^鸭肝妄想症 认知失调元素  
^隐藏娜东 ooc⚠️  
——

爱是永远不会错的。  
如果相爱，没有罪恶。  
李东赫坚信着。

 

=

 

“温柔阳光又活泼的东赫学长，我喜欢你！请你接受我的心意吧！”  
刺眼的阳光和天空，被炙烤而持续的蝉的尖鸣，学妹的嘴过于乐观的开合，像鱼缸里的鱼嘴。  
李东赫本埋头一路快走着，致力于把自己缩成一团藏在长袖高领的卫衣里面，在酷热盛夏还吝啬地不露半点肌肤，这实在反常了。不过重点不在这，在于李东赫被一个学妹在广场上大庭广众拦下表白了。俗套的剧情套着校园青春美好的气息。  
显然是精心计划好的。李东赫看着周围围成一圈的学生们，不禁把手指下意识缩进长长的灰色袖子里，原本修剪的漂亮指甲在短短几天内已经被咬的参差不齐的了。  
地上有红红白白粉粉的蜡烛跳动着，交织成爱心的形状。这是渗出的血液吗？是射出的精 液吗？是………李东赫轻轻闭了闭眼努力把脑中的画面生生摒舍掉。望见对方青春活力且无限干净的美丽脸蛋，他张口，往日能言善道的嘴此刻竟然生锈般卡住了。只是是被什么东西卡住了？喉间翻涌上来腥咸的浓稠感觉，想吐，心里知道永远吐不出来。  
所幸的是善解人意的学妹的表白流程还没宣告结束，她明朗大方地示意所有人都看向广场上的大屏幕——她还为此准备了一段视频。所有人的目光齐刷刷地转走，就像被设定好的机器，李东赫感到好受些。可以趁此机会逃走吗？李东赫侥幸地退后一步，倏然，所有人的头都转回来了，紧紧盯着他，脸上的神情冷漠而麻木，黑洞洞的。

什么？

大屏幕上是青春朝气的肉体，肌肉线条美丽的让人生妒；蜜色的肌肤被黑暗牢牢绑住了，和被绳子紧紧绑起来的手腕；一下一下的肉体碰撞声混合着身体上青青紫紫的痕迹，像主菜和辅菜精美的搭配，让人食欲大涨；还有那最甜最腻的嗓音，被用来呜咽着求救，求救着，又被粗暴的顶撞切成一片一片的蜜糖甜点，于是绝望的求救也可以错认成甜美的呻吟。

神志几乎锐痛到模糊，大脑有密密麻麻的细小块软肉高高低低地尖叫起来。李东赫看着大屏幕里的视频无限循环无限播放，他冲上前去死死拽住那个学妹的胳膊：这是什么视频？  
这是你被拆吃入腹的视频啊，东赫学长。这是你被肢解死亡的视频啊，东赫学长。这是你被强暴的视频啊，东，赫，学，长。  
他惊恐万分地向后跌倒着，无边的刺骨冰冷把他冻住。直到他撞上人群跌坐在地上，才发现自己被包围了。人群们直勾勾的裸露目光落在他身上，从外面包裹着的严实的衣服一直向里看进到干枯的骨架，最后却退回到美丽健康的肉体上。目光如被囚禁在棺材里的潮水，淹没，上涨，挤压，封顶，严丝合缝，完美的不留一点氧气。

哇，因为其实东赫也很开心吧？其实也很享受吧？毕竟你是个0，而对方长得那么好看又给你做了扩张，难道你会不喜欢别人插你吗？该爽的你可一点都没少喔？

这圈子一点点，一点点缩小，黑色笑着的人群把他淹没。犹如一潭诡异的黑色死水扩散包围过来  
嘻，你不记得了吗？东赫呀？  
救命，救命。

——下沉。

 

 

城市最繁华的那条商业街，高楼林立，各色的店铺琳琅满目。大街上汽车鸣笛刹车和人群嘈杂拥挤的各种声音飘远飘走——或许是他自己飘远飘走，从这具破了脏了的躯壳里，犹如蠕出贝壳的软体动物颤颤地虚浮出来，被风托举着要奔向自由的云朵和天空处。有光轻轻地洒在脸上，李东赫闭上了眼，耳边的尖鸣淡去了。要离开这里了吗？好，都好。

【There’s a new world coming  
崭新的世界就要出现  
This one’s coming to an end  
旧的一切就要完结】

可是就在脱离的前一刹那，李东赫忽然辨别出喧嚣里一道静静的歌声——原来是商业街的大屏幕上有人在唱歌，歌声温柔到逸散在行色匆匆的路人的肩与肩的缝隙间，险些抓不住。  
李东赫怔怔地望去，刚刚那种灵魂出窍的幻感还没有完全褪去，像厚重的钟被敲响后层层叠叠的颤抖，迟迟不散。五彩斑斓的背景下，纯白色的屏幕尤为格格不入。很美，但不是灿烂美艳的漂亮，是一张很干净纯真的脸。瘦削的脸庞，白皙的皮肤，柔顺的黑色短发微微遮住那双圆溜溜的大眼睛，显得乖巧。眼睛里有星光熠熠。

【There’s a new voice calling  
新世界的声音在呼唤  
you can hear if you try  
静心尝试便可听见】

李东赫呆呆地盯着大屏幕，听着屏幕里的人唱了一遍又一遍。  
他轻柔的吐息仿佛是春之花的脚步。能有这种温柔歌声的人一定是温柔的人吧，一定是宽容又善良的人吧，就是在现实生活中好少见，该说真不愧是万里挑一的爱豆吗？  
叫什么……李马克？

此时，仿佛聆听到歌声深处，那种飘渺的指引，李东赫转过头，把目光从屏幕上移开了，竟然看到李马克站在他身后十米远的地方，隔着匆匆来去的人流，伫立着静静地望着他。  
黑发白t，真是好干净的一个男生，单纯到让人心里都要塌陷一块。那种纯粹的目光，专注，认真，又灌满了温柔，像看一方世界一样地在看他。

可是……

李东赫与他对视几秒，旋即低头看了看自己的身体，不禁绞紧了衣角，退后了几步，转身狼狈不堪似地快走了几步，可他还是没忍住回头看了最后一眼。只不过大概任何最后一眼，看完了就知道不会是最后一眼了。  
李马克没有离开，没有追上来，站在原地静静地等待着，看到他转头，忽而绽开一个纯真的笑容，拂晓破冰般，温软的光揉化了冰面，清清浅浅的水浮上来——就是这种不掺杂质的笑，好美。  
真是奇怪的人。李东赫仓促地眨了下眼，连忙转回了头。

【And it’s growing stronger  
时间如流水逝去  
With each day that passes by   
它日益壮大 震耳欲聋】

是他在唱？还是大屏幕里的他在唱？

 

——上浮。

“……为什么……意外………压力太大……”  
眼前白光亮的刺眼，耳边的声音模模糊糊的像从水下听的一样。李东赫挣扎着睁开眼睛，就像终于浮上水面呼吸到第一口空气，一切都豁然清晰。  
“咦，醒了啊！”黄仁俊瞪大了眼，小跑到病床边摸了摸李东赫的额头，“啊，终于不烧了。”

“我……”李东赫迷茫地呼吸着。  
“学妹给你表白的时候你忽然就晕倒了，给你检查之后发现竟然是中暑了……可真行啊你李东赫，吓死人家小姑娘了。”黄仁俊翻了个白眼。  
“……谁送我过来的？”李东赫吃力地回想，记忆里有一片沉沉的黑色，很多围观的人。  
“还能是谁啊……他。”黄仁俊不甚在意地伸手抓了一个苹果就要开始施展自己潜心钻研时间高达半天的削苹果不断皮之术，“渽民刚走。”  
耳边有声清晰的轻笑。李东赫循声望去，落地窗旁背光站着另一个很熟悉的人，啜着一丝笑意望着自己。  
李马克。

“是，是你送我来的吗？”  
李马克笑着点点头。  
那么你都知道了吗？他小声地在心底问。你都知道了，仍然愿意送我过来吗？

沉默半晌，黄仁俊不知道什么时候出去了，李马克忽然动了——他缓缓走进到病床边，以一种怜惜的力度用手背磨蹭着李东赫的脸颊。被他抚过的地方酥酥麻麻痒痒。  
他真的好好看。李东赫一眼踏进他眼里无穷无尽的星空，读不懂也迈不出来，就算花费一辈子的时间专用来跌坠在他眼里的星海也不会觉得虚度了人生——任何东西一旦太过美丽了就不存在什么后悔和过错，譬如爱。  
他为什么要用这种有一万颗星星的眼神看着自己？李东赫在追求自己的学妹眼里看见过十颗星星的眼神，电影男主有一千颗星星的眼神，而在罗渽民眼里看见过有三千颗星星的眼神……可是为什么李马克能用如此充满爱意与宠溺的目光比阳光还慷慨地洒向他？且真情实意没有半分虚伪或者惭愧——有什么昭然若揭。

 

“李东赫。李，东，赫。”李马克像在慢慢咀嚼什么有韧劲的软糖一样咬出这三个字。  
他单膝跪下来，吻来一只李东赫缩进病号服袖子里的手，“我愿意爱你，我愿意。你可以接受我吗？”  
既熟悉又安心，犹如还住在母亲的子宫里时被羊水包裹住的满当当的安全感。为什么这种安全感是一个刚见两面的陌生人给予的呢？难道这是明星特有的吸引力吗，那么这种吸引实在是太过分了，过到他竟然无比相信李马克是真的全心爱他的。无需任何交流，并且笃定世界上没有任何人能比他更爱他——李东赫快分不清这句话里的“他”究竟是他自己还是李马克。  
目光闪动，最终吐出那个字：  
“好。”

吻铺天盖地的卷来，不知道是什么时候在唇舌交缠间喘息到了氧气也不知道身上的衣物就变得欲退不退。仿佛本该如此，爱本该如此跌跌撞撞舔舐南墙。医院的消毒水味变得刺鼻而苍白的天花板和墙壁像空荡荡的眼白，而怀里拥住的人有着永恒的色彩。黑色的发丝打在李东赫的额头上软软的，真是安全又厚重的黑色。  
李东赫伸出舌头舔了舔李马克的嘴唇，红润的唇立即又变得明媚，李东赫咯咯地笑了。  
李马克无奈地展眉：“笑什么？”  
笑你的眉毛像海鸥。李东赫伸手纠了纠李马克的眉间，留下一点点红痕。李东赫感到抱歉，所以又在上面烙下一个安慰的吻。

阳光真好，照在露在外面的肌肤上面暖洋洋的。当李马克把手探进身下的时候，李东赫身体仍然下意识地僵硬了。  
“我……”

没完没了的尖锐碎片永不停息地冲撞着大脑，李东赫痛苦地紧闭双眼。疼，好疼。黑暗幕布也藏不住的肉体击打声音，是迫害，是谋杀，李东赫被拖行到浓稠的黑暗后杀掉了。  
不，不对。分明黑暗之中还有另一种刺眼的亮色，美的鲜艳到扼住喉咙让人想反胃呕吐，可是是什么颜色？想不起来，不想想起来，欲回想的时候头就要崩溃似得炸裂还伴随着极度的焦虑，犹如天之将坠地之将裂了，耳边有尖叫却好像也没有。

此刻，李马克干燥温暖的手覆上李东赫的额头，那属于另一个人的体温让他奇异的平静下来。李马克另一只手就去套弄他的前端，耐心而温柔，技巧很好很熟练，不一会他就喘息着泄在他手上。他青葱白皙的手指间粘着自己的白浊，李东赫忍不住脸红，闭眼咬唇躺在床上轻轻颤抖。  
好舒服，纯粹的享受性的快感好舒服，属于另一个人的体温好舒服，光融融地在脸上好舒服。

 

“哇，李东赫你，你咋都憋成这样了啊？”  
黄仁俊的声音炸在耳边，李东赫被吓的一抖，懵懵地睁开眼。  
只见黄仁俊单手端着一个果盘停在病房门口，无语地扶了扶额：“不然出院之后你再考虑考虑那个跟你表白的女生吧，长得也好看又喜欢你，真挺不错……总之你自己先去洗个手，我现在看你也挺精神的。”话毕他转身离开病房。

李东赫有些听不懂他在说什么，感官在此刻显得如此迟钝，病房内已经没有了李马克的身影，他也很忙吧，毕竟职业所然……可是黄仁俊说什么？洗手？为什么要洗手？  
李东赫一卡一卡地低头看向自己的手掌，目光触及，赫然是黏腻的白浊糊在上面。

 

………什么？

 

——漂浮。

李东赫看着浮在鱼缸里的塑料球，一只鱼也没有。用手指敲敲玻璃壁，水面倾斜来去又倒下。

第三天出院是李马克过来接的他，黄仁俊忙着处理学生会的事情最近焦头烂额，留下一句你自己处理吧就奔回去了。李东赫本以为住院当天晚上就能出去，毕竟只是个中暑，没想到一睡睡了两天，睡到现在脑子还是昏昏沉沉的，没精神得很。  
两个人牵着手压马路，郁郁葱葱的树影间阳光轻巧地盈下来。十指紧扣交传着彼此分毫不差的体温，叶与叶被风吹动相抚的声音悉悉碎碎的，像七彩绚烂的泡沫细细地破了一地。

 

“你为什么……”  
两个人的脚步不约而同地停下来了，李东赫垂下头，握着李马克的手却更紧了。  
“你全都知道吗？”  
李东赫盯着自己的鞋面，头顶忽然被揉了揉。李东赫小心翼翼地抬起头，带着一种他自己说不定都没发现的期冀抬起头，从过长的刘海下无助地向外面看，就像放了学却没人来接的小朋友孤零零地攀着幼儿园栏杆向外伸头看。  
李马克轻巧地拥住他了，李东赫猝不及防地嗅到他身上的鼠尾草与海盐。腰被一只有力的臂弯环住这样就不会继续往下坠，李马克少见地强硬将李东赫的头扣在自己的脸颊旁：  
“李东赫，我爱全部的你，所有的你，并且永远，永远爱你，记住了吗？”  
好。李东赫一把把头埋进李马克的肩颈处，吸了吸鼻子，还蹭了几下，伸出手搂住对方劲瘦的腰身。  
妈的，眼泪差点被逼掉下来。

 

良久，李马克笑嘻嘻的声音从头顶传过来：“李东赫小朋友哭好了吗？”  
李东赫狠狠地锤了他的背：“你才哭好了。你才小朋友呢。”  
李马克吃痛地反着手够后背又够不到，就又揉了几把李东赫的头，手放下来之前把他的刘海拨到一边。  
李东赫笑着抓住他的手，耳边忽然响起一声“咦”。

 

罗渽民新染的粉色头发的确好看，阳光下更衬得他朱唇明眸皓齿，可那明亮的嫩粉让李东赫隐隐感到不适，饱腹之后看见糖果的胃酸上涌。  
罗渽民笑眯眯地歪了歪头：“东赫呀，看起来很开心呢。”  
太刺眼了。李东赫不自觉地向后退了一步，身旁的李马克立刻就注意到了他的不安，轻轻握住了他的手，干燥又温暖，顿时心中就安心好多，同时奇怪于自己的反常。他笑着看着身侧的李马克道：  
“啊，是因为终于谈了恋爱了啊。给你介绍一下，他是李马克，很有名的歌手啊渽民你应该知道的吧。这位是罗渽民，我很好很好的好朋友，是不是长得很好看呢kkkk。”  
罗渽民的眼神轻飘飘地滑向李东赫身旁的空气，盯着什么猎物样危险地眯起眼睛，不过最后还是噗嗤笑了起来，被拉扯紧绷的气氛松弛下来：“你好呀，马克。”  
“你好。”李马克简单地颔首。  
“我还有事，就不打扰你，和你男朋友了，”罗渽民突然凑近一步，两人间的距离由正常距离被压缩成了亲密距离，李东赫感到亲密距离还要从数轴的右边继续压向左边，隐隐要一直刺破过原点，“再见咯。”  
“再见。”没等李东赫张口李马克就拉住他的手冷冷地道，李东赫被李马克拉的踉跄的转身就走。  
罗渽民看着他的背影轻轻歪了歪头。那人的发丝在穿行于罅隙时忽暗忽明，暗的时候是浓郁的巧克力，明的时候是晶莹到反光的蜂蜜，无论怎样都很甜美。罗渽民白皙修长的手指攥破了手里的纸张。

 

嘎哒一下扣上锁。卫生间狭窄的隔间里面，李东赫被冰冷的墙板和温暖的李马克夹在中间。  
他低下头，柔软的发丝轻轻搔在李东赫的脸颊上：“我不喜欢他，可以不和他接触吗？”  
如鲠在喉，李东赫想说什么，张了张嘴，话诡异的僵住了。他又变回那个瑟缩的小小的李东赫了。

沉默中有种反胃的感觉要冒出头，将将才鼓出一个形状来，李马克忽然俯下身来吻住了李东赫。  
“做吧，东赫。”李马克一只手垫在李东赫的脑后，长长的睫毛扇的李东赫脸颊痒痒的，“我好爱你。”  
好，好。  
不再去想任何事情了，因为是可以把思想和身体都全然托付给没头没脑的爱的。他吻上来，而我爱他，所以我欣然接受而绝不反抗，因为爱无罪，爱无罪，爱无罪。

李东赫想，大约是因为李马克身上有光。光不是捉不住吗？但是李马克可以被捉住。想着，他拥住对方。

 

——啪嗒。

那天之后李马克就消失了。不知道什么时候就消失了。  
这就是一见钟情吗？见的好快，钟情的也好快。  
李东赫努力地找着其他事情做，例如写卷子背单词买衣服之类的，他努力让这些事情填满生活里的每一个空隙好让自己不被对李马克的思念压垮。  
或许他只是太忙了，李东赫想。可是他们现在不是恋爱关系了吗？

“……你有没有听我说话……喂！李东赫！”  
又是黄仁俊叽叽喳喳的声音。他在跟钟辰乐讨论各种时下热搜，他俩挨一起就永远不会冷场，就是不知道怎么又扯到自己身上了。  
李东赫揉了揉眼睛，最近少见的没怎么做梦到半夜惊醒，就是赶ddl每天都熬的晚。一沾枕头就能入睡倒是让李东赫很是惊喜。  
爱情的魔力？  
“你不是很喜欢那个什么马儿克吗？哎，真是谁能想到啊……”黄仁俊大大地摇了摇头叹息，立刻板上钉钉地发表言论，“娱乐圈真是娱乐圈。”  
“马儿克……马克？李马克吗？”李东赫艰难地从黄仁俊的发音里辨别出他话语里的主人公，随即又陷入困顿，“他怎么了？”  
“凉了呗。”黄仁俊把macbook转过来，白晃晃的页面背景和夸张的血红的大标题刹那印入眼帘。  
【实锤！某当红偶像陷入约炮门 玩法层出不穷】

 

“下面还有视频呐……”

视频里是不堪入目的淫秽场面，漫烂的灯光，黑曜石桌面上的酒瓶有的倒下吐出酒液来，赤身裸体的人们在吵闹的k歌声下寻欢作乐。李马克懒散地靠在奢华的沙发上，鼻梁上架着一副金框眼镜，胡子不知道几天没刮，下巴冒出青青的碴子。他眼睛眯起来，任凭一具美丽的女性裸体在他身上作乱。  
那个女人笑嘻嘻地，高耸的胸部蹭着他，手伸向他的腰带——  
嘭！  
李东赫猛地盖上黄仁俊的笔记本。

 

“卧槽，我的电脑！！！！你……你怎么了？诶诶你去哪啊？李东赫？？”

 

——破灭了。  
破灭，破灭了。

李东赫远远望着机场入口的尽头那个人的身影，本想冲上去扳过他的肩膀质问他，可是那背影又那么的陌生，生的像冰冷又夹生的米饭粒，含在嘴里像不认识一样地呆滞住，生到他战战兢兢地伫立在原地。身后的人群冲向身前，磕磕碰碰的肩膀好疼。闪光灯的咔嚓声和粉丝们的哭喊声充塞在大脑里让他无法思考大概也算件好事。

回头望我一眼啊，至少望一眼，那样我就知道你是我的李马克。李东赫干涩地在内心里尖叫着。

他的背影被簇拥着远去了，而他从未回头望过一眼。  
李东赫不知所措地站在原地拉扯着自己的短袖T恤的下摆，他忽然觉得好痒，T恤的T是被猛兽凶狠咬撕出来的T，暴露在空气中的肌肤被虎视眈眈地盯着，什么东西下一秒要扑上来。李东赫一个人茫然地看着人群蜂拥而至又作鸟兽状散开，剩下零零散散扛着长枪大炮的人，有一个姑娘看到他这么失魂落魄地呆着竟然还来送了纸巾，虽然她自己眼眶也通红——估计是把自己认成李马克的粉丝了。李东赫呐呐地道谢，心里重复了一千遍我不是他的粉丝我是他的爱人，最终还是默默地把纸巾塞回了口袋里，又变成了那个怔怔盯着登机口的雕塑。  
仅仅有一点李东赫心中太笃定了，仅有这一点就足够了：那个人不是李马克，至少绝对绝对不是与他谈恋爱的那个可爱的李马克。  
那这腔爱呢？付与谁了？绝不是空空地投出而没入空空消失不见寻不回来，只是投给谁了？

李马克，那个温柔的阳光的男孩子……

“东赫呀？”一个有热意的怀抱覆上自己的后背，只不过李东赫已经不想再回头望了，就迅速地陷了进去，目光不肯罢休地死死钉在那个方向上。  
一只白皙的手把李东赫的眼睛关上了。  
“没关系喔……我们先回家吧，他一定会回来，相信我。”

谁？投给谁？抱住我的是谁？相信谁？这些都是一个人吗，抱住我的就是李马克吗。

 

=

 

李东赫慢慢地睁眼，咳嗽几声，就看到李马克贴在他的床前，贴的好近，像一尾鱼一样。房间很空旷很苍白，气味平淡的却不像是在医院里。

“东赫终于醒了啊，”李马克热情甚至称得上夸张地笑了起来，“真是变的越来越可爱了呢，竟然跑到机场去送他了，我真的好嫉妒啊，怎么办？”  
李东赫察觉到一丝怪异。是由何而生的怪异？是陌生而无法辨认的环境？是感到全身乏力躺在床上的自己？是碎片一样拾不起来的记忆？还是眼前这个染了淡粉发色的李马克？

 

“你眼睛里的星星少了好多，出什么事了？”  
对方少见的愣了一下，竟然透露出一种惊疑的神色，但很快又被收拾起来了。他慢慢俯下身子，俯在李东赫身上，鼻尖几乎亲昵地贴在李东赫的脖颈上：  
“不是吧……东赫……你把我认成谁了呢？”

-  
【认知失调的理论表示相冲突的认知是一种原动力，会强迫心灵去寻求或发明新的思想或信仰，或是去修改已在心里存在的信仰，好让认知间相冲突的程度减到最低。】  
-

“我真的好担心你。”李东赫的手插进粉色的发丝里，轻轻地抚摸着。

-

“那你愿意和李马克做吗？”他歪了歪头，低低地哼笑着，像真的只是在好奇这个问题一样。“就算他只是你臆想出来的人物，就算你永远永远也掩盖不了那天晚上……”他轻轻伸手抚了抚李东赫柔软的发丝，苦恼地皱眉，“躲藏也好，昏倒也好，发疯也好……为什么不尝试接受？东赫难道不是也很喜欢吗？”  
“要和我做吗？”李东赫像什么也没听到一样微笑着发出邀请。

-

汗滴从粉色的汪洋里漏出来，吧嗒一下打在李东赫的胸膛上，被对方喘息着舔掉了。  
“轻点…轻点……”李东赫深深地弓起腰。

-

他顺着湿软的内 壁向上攀，狠狠地冲击，刮划，次次顶撞到尽头。李东赫冻成磐石的心脏，一下一下，裂开了美妙的纹路，随即春的温暖锲而不舍地覆上来。  
黑暗中除了剧烈的快 感如潮水般袭涌，远处朦朦胧胧地有一个白t黑发的少年忽然回头笑了，干净而美好。

 

-

“你爱我吗？你爱不爱我？”李东赫猛地抓住他的肩膀，目光在起伏波动中找到对方的眼睛。  
“爱……当然爱我们东赫，我最爱，最爱你了。”

满足了，罪恶的黑暗粉碎了，爱的粉色熠熠生辉，圆满而美好的结局在招手，是爱的新世界。  
李东赫餍足地闭上眼睛，有一滴亮晶晶的东西迅速地从眼角滑落下去，很快就消失了。

 

——END——  
我疯了 通篇胡言乱语 搞了两个月  
对不起 对不起


End file.
